


The Embarrassing Dad

by aflawedfashion



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Nolan has realized that Irisa thinks of him as her embarrassing dad. Amanda encourages him to embrace it and be the embarrassing dad.
Relationships: Irisa Nolan & Joshua Nolan & Amanda Rosewater, Joshua Nolan & Irisa Nolan, Joshua Nolan/Amanda Rosewater
Kudos: 5





	The Embarrassing Dad

"Did you see that?" Nolan asked as Amanda sipped her drink and stared at a painting on the back wall of the NeedWant, trying to decide if it was sexy or horrifying. She was leaning towards horrifying, but as fascinated as she was by the painting, she was absolutely certain that Nolan wasn't contemplating a painting at a crowded bar on a Friday night. 

"See what?" Amanda asked.

"Irisa. She just walked in, acting like she didn't even see us."

"Maybe she didn't."

"No." Nolan shook his head, skepticism in his eyes. "She has instincts like a hawk. She's always watching, always prepared, so it can only mean one thing. She's embarrassed by me."

"Oh, is that all." Amanda gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "Of course she is. She's young."

"She's not  _ that  _ young."

"Still, it's normal. You're not the wandering badass who spent his days killing hellbugs and getting in pointless bar fights anymore. You come home to the same bed every night. You're on the side of the law, working to keep this town safe. And yes, maybe you’re not the cool dad anymore, but it's a better life. Go with it. Embrace it."

“Oh trust me, she was embarrased by the dumb shit I did in the badlands too.”

“So then it’s long past time to embrace your destiny.”

"Are you saying that you want me to buy sweater vests and start golfing?"

"Please don't. Pastel polo shirts are not sexy." Amanda set her drink down, leaning over the table. "Just have a little fun with her, be as embarrassing as you can be. It's your right as her father."

"I can do that." Nolan playfully arched an eyebrow. "Get a few drinks in me, and I could dance on the bar." 

Amanda laughed and scrunched her nose. "Right, well, in case I wasn't clear, I want you to embarrass her, not me."

"Fine," Nolan grumbled, his eyes wandering back to Irisa. "Who is that she's with? Are they flirting?" 

Amanda followed Nolan's gaze, an amused grin crossing her face. "Oh yeah, they're definitely flirting."

"Ugh," Nolan turned his head to the side, shielding his eyes with his hand. "I don't want to watch this. I know she's an adult, and I respect her right to live her life as she chooses, but I don't need to witness it."

"So, kiss me."

"Love the suggestion. Always up for it," he said, his hand still blocking his line of sight. "But not entirely sure how it helps in this situation."

"Teenagers hate seeing their parents make out in public, which makes it the perfect way to embrace your destiny as an embarrassing dad. So come on..." Amanda placed her hand over Nolan's. "Let's kiss." 

"Again, not a teenager." 

"Close enough."

"No. Not even a little."

"It doesn't matter." Amanda slid her chair closer to Nolan's and whispered, "Just kiss me." 

"Oh..." realization crossed Nolan's face in the form of a broad smile. "I see how it is." He wrapped his arm around the back of Amanda's chair, mischief in his eyes. "You don't care about embarrassing Irisa at all. You just want to make out in public like teenagers." 

"Now, you've got it."

"You know, with joining the military so young, I never did get to be a dumb teenager." Nolan’s eyes travelled the length of Amanda’s body. “Never got to kiss someone without worrying we might both die before our 20th birthday.”

"This is our chance to be carefree. Forget the tragedy of our lives." Amanda pushed the table aside with her foot, "We can pretend we're too young and too broke to pay for a room upstairs like respectable adults would." 

Nolan tugged her forward, her hand dropping to his thigh. "Like we're breaking some sort of rule just by being here." 

"And my mother would kill me if she knew." 

"Fake danger. Even better than the real thing," Nolan said before kissing her with a passion she wouldn't usually allow anyone to witness. They were one step away from ripping their clothes off at the table.

Amanda rapidly lost track of time, nearly forgetting they were in public until Irisa said, "you dropped your keys," as she tossed them on the table. "Also, there's some woman over there claiming she's waiting for an interview."

"Shit. The interview." Amanda pulled away from Nolan, eyes tightly closed in embarrassment as she said, "I forgot about that."

"I'm sorry," Nolan said, struggling to contain a laugh, "but you're the one who suggested this."

"What am I supposed to say we were doing?" 

"I think she knows. I think  _ everyone  _ here knows." 

"Well, I need to say something non-salacious."

"There’s no point. Just tell her the truth." 

"I can't tell her that we were role-playing horny teenagers in public," Amanda hissed, hoping no one heard. "That's not what I want people reading about me." 

"Skip that part. Just tell her you were trying to be an embarrassing parent. It's humanizing. People love that touchy-feely shit." 

"You're right. They do." Amanda sat up straight, her confidence growing. "I’m a politician, and politicians can spin any story to work in their favor, even this one."

"Exactly. You've got this." Nolan nudged her forward, adding with a wink, "just maybe make sure your bra isn't showing first."

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for Nolan/Amanda + the phrase "let's kiss"


End file.
